The Goddesses Potter
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Harry went to Hogwarts, and found his estranged twin sister and aunt (Liliana and Kirana). Years later, all their secrets are spilled. Sirius proven innocent, talk of sex with underage participants. All canon (except Siriusxoc, Oliverxoc and Aberforthxoc). Yes, I am proud of myself.


During Harry's Fifth year, he learned some interesting things about his family. It started when Dolores Umbridge called everyone to the Great Hall. Anna, Harry's beautiful fraternal twin sister (who had actually been raised by James's sister because they had similar health problems) moaned that she needed time to work on some letters she was writing.

The sight that greeted the Hogwarts students was a sea of empty chairs, and a group of people milling around Dumbledore. A group that included Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kira Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Oliver Wood, Aberforth Dumbledore and Charlie Weasley. Kira called out "Anna, Harry, Umbridge wants to read a book that airs the dirty laundry of your thoughts that was sent to her by supposed children of both of you, except in the future." Kira raised her black brows, and Anna started laughing. "I guess we should prep them for the possible shock, Aunt Mine. Will we out ourselves now?" she strode over to Wood, Weasley and Shacklebolt. Fred and George scurried after her, so that she was surrounded by men. Kira reguarded her, flanked by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "We have to, now." Anna squealed "Let me, let me! I'll explain so much better!" Kira laughed with her niece, and the men and boys around them, who had been so stoically grim, smiled. Anna dashed to the front of the Great Hall. "What I am about to tell you, not even my twin brother knows." she announced, and rushed on. "Generations ago, a Potter named Fallon was cursed for her beauty. The man who adored her was condemned to death on her seventeenth birthday if she dared bind him to her, and her magic was older and weaker than any other. A tradition started, of calling our men our consorts, because binding them as our husbands to us killed them. Later, Terpsichore Potter was cursed with a near insatiable lust. It was her niece Thalia who figured out how to counter act a large part of it, but again, it was there. We were even weaker at this point, requiring guards who often took the beating that is our lust." Anna paused. "And Harry, if we end up blurting out the names of all the men-" Kira interjected "and boys." "We've slept with, you can't be mad." Harry turned beet red. "Bloody hell, sister and aunt mine, just how long has this been destroying you?"

Anna tossed her hair over her shoulder "Perhaps we should list our conquests, aunt. It would be less embarrassing." Kira snorted "Fine, but we'll list each other's, not our own. You start." Anna smirked "With pleasure. Sirius Black, third year. Sirius and Remus Lupin, threesomes every holiday at your parents all through your Hogwarts years." **The crowd gasped**. Kira shot back "Oliver Wood, Christmas of your Third Year. Charlie Weasley, the following summer."**More gasps.**Anna straightened her back "Lucas Cappiro, Peru, a year after you disappeared." Kira dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Fred and George Weasley, in front of a mirror, Christmas, last year."**Some girls shrieked, guys cursed. **Anna grinned "You had Sirius and Remus in the same house for a few months, and you made love at least half the time." Kira snickered "Oliver, Easter Holidays, Kingsley Shacklebolt, this weekend." **By this time, the crowd is regularly gasping and swearing, while Sirius, Oliver and the others are struggling to keep straight faces.**They sniggered together "At least I'm not a loose skirt, I mean; I was faithful to my consort and various guardians." Kira gasped "I am not a loose skirt. Cappiro is descended from Lucian**." Puzzled whispers broke out.** Anna nodded "Yeah, but even if I was desperate, I wouldn't seduce a Slytherin. Which you did when you jumped Riddle's bones." Kira shook her head "I had to do that, so you'd be safe, Liliana." "True, Kirana. But still."

"Let's read that book, shall we?" Umbridge snapped. The first chapter is in Miss Potter's point of view, called 'Fragments of my Shattered Heart.' "Anna held her hand out for the book, saying "I'll announce my thoughts, thanks." She cleared her throat and began, her soft voice carrying through the room.

Liliana Calliope Morrigan Potter. The mouthful that was all hers, her whole name. One of the very few things Voldemort, his Death Eaters and their actions had not stolen from her, from her family. **The Slytherins broke out in angry mutters. Oliver cracked his knuckles and glared, Fred, George, Charlie and Kingsley produced their wands.** She sifted through them, the reasons she had to hate Voldemort. Killing her parents, James and Lily. Sirius, taking the rap for the murders of her parents. **People frowned**. Kira, having to leave Sirius to protect her. Harry, at least, without the love of their parents. Not being able to hold those who were hers for their own protection. Now she started listing the people to hate for being apart from Oliver, Charlie, the twins, Kingsley, for making her brother grow up at age eleven. Voldemort, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Snape, all the other Death Eater scum. **Harry looked sad; whispers of sympathy came from just over three quarters of the crowd**. Silently, she vowed that even if the damn curses killed her, she would insure the others had a future. Harry would be able to follow his heart, as would Fred, George, Charlie and Kingsley. Oliver would survive her, of that she would make certain. Remus would actually have a life, Hermione and Ron, yes, they'd help Harry. But Harry's surviving her hinged on little Ginny Weasley. **That made everyone even further puzzled**. An inferno of rage boiled in her, at having to wonder if she'd survive the year. She wanted, so badly to throw and break things, ride the adrenaline wave that the curse creature made stronger. With a snarl, she focused on her reasons for living. Harry, Oliver, Fred, Charlie, George, Kingsley, Remus. Yes, they would have lives. Yes, she would most likely die. What Voldemort had never known was that love gave you strength, will. She sighed and spoke aloud. "I have to break all their hearts. It's the only way to protect them." **The Hall seemed to be in a state of perpetual shock.**

Moments later, her twin brother knocked "Anna?" Harry's voice said he was concerned. As well he should be. Anna Potter was with her brother, getting to know the relatives she'd never met. Her consort, Oliver, hadn't wanted her to even consider it. Charlie, Fred and George had backed Oliver. Their reasoning was that Harry received enough bad treatment from them, so why should she endure the Dursleys? Kingsley had pointed out that it was her choice, and Harry hadn't been able to dissuade her. **The Gryffindors were frowning and everyone else was still in shock**. "I'm fine Harry; I'll be down in a minute." With a sigh her brother left. Closing her eyes, she sifted through the memories she'd received on Kira's death. Her father had been devoted to her mother, letting the order to coop him up for her safety. Kira had said that Liliana and Harry were much like their parents in that they were extremely loyal, smart, and not half-bad with magic. Of course, Anna reflected, Lily hadn't had the legacy she did. Then there was the prophecy. Harry did not know it, but he was not the only Potter with a prophecy over their head. Speaking aloud again, but softly, she recited:

"The circle that started at Fallon,

That thickened at Terpsichore,

Shall close and be broken at Liliana,

Who will be the saviour of her twin,

Who will avenge her fore aunts,

Who will break the curses laid,

Who will live or die at the will of her consort,

She is the living goddess,

She will leave behind only ashes,

She will live on in the hearts of her men."

**Once again the Hall fell into shock, all except Oliver, Sirius, and Aberforth**. Anna's laugh was quiet and slightly hysterical. The prophecy was longer than most, but accurate. It had been foretold by Morrigana Potter, a renowned foreseer in her time, and one of her namesakes. Anna brooded for a while longer. Her plan would work. She would free her brother's eldest female descendants from her fate. Infertility, the reason none of the other goddesses, as they had been called, had born children. A shame really. She moved on. Why had she never, in all her years at Hogwarts, told even Dumbledore or McGonagall who she was? Kendra and Percival Dumbledore had wanted help with Ariana. Kirsta could have helped them, or maybe Melusine. Reguardless, all the Dumbledores but Aberforth were beyond reach. Now that she thought about it, perhaps her guardians and consort surviving her was a bad idea. After all, she remembered, before Ariana died, Melusine Faith Alisa Potter had Aberforth as a guardian. After, Aberforth had devoted his life to her. He never told his family that he was mixed up with a pure-blood princess.

To pass the time before the others would come to pick up her and Harry, she remembered as many of the full names of the cursed goddesses as possible. Fallon Kestrel Potter, Faith Serenity Potter, Fiona Elizabeth Potter, Thessalia Belle Potter, Terpsichore Kiara Potter, Thalia Elena Potter, Calliope Rose Potter, Catalina Regina Potter, Casey-Ann Lisette Potter, Morrigana Sonja Akasha Potter, Maeve Taylor Aisling Potter, Melusine Faith Alisa Potter, Kayna Sahara Antoinetta Potter, Kirsta Fallon Pandora Potter, Kirana Elisetta Maharet Potter, and finally, her; Liliana Calliope Morrigan Potter. So many names, and she'd remembered every single one. A glance at her watch said she had ten minutes to be ready.

Stopping to take a deep breath Anna paused. That was when Hermione asked "Who were their consorts?" "I beg your pardon?" Anna asked. "The goddesses you named, if they were like you and Kira, they had consorts who adored them." Anna took her time answering. "We know most, probably between us, we know them all." glancing at Kira and Aberforth, who nodded. She continued "If you'd like, after this is done, I can tell you their names. Protests from the girls. Surprisingly, it was Pansy Parkinson who demanded "Tell us now." When most people cheered, Anna nodded. "Fine. If a goddess married before age seventeen, her husband died the instant she turned seventeen. If she married after age seventeen, he died immediately after the vows were finished. After Terpsichore was cursed with lust, she was also cursed with infertility. If you didn't shed your virginity within six months of your thirteenth birthday, you'd weaken until you died or slept with someone. Thing was, if you got married, you died. Fallon knew that and passed it on to the others. Fallons' consort was Lucian, Faiths' was John, Fiona's' was Drake, Thessalia's was Paris, Terpsichore's' was Nikolas, Thalias' was Hector, Calliopes' was Apollo, Catalina's' was Diego, Casey-Ann's' was Xavier, Morriganas' was Liam, Maeve's' was Curran, Melusines' was Aberforth, Kaynas' was Derek, Kirstas' was Dmitri, Kiranas' is Sirius Black, and mine is Oliver Wood." As if on cue, Oliver and Sirius draped themselves over Kira and Anna, and Aberforth looked on with melancholy. "Back to the story."

"Once downstaires, Anna found out plans had changed. She stood in front of them, and said flatly 'I'm leaving now. Try to follow me and I'll kill you.' most thought they knew her. Not even Harry came close to Oliver. Oliver, whose expression was flat, chewing it over. "Go and be gone from this hearth." his words undoubtly irritated her brother, but not Kingsley, Lupin or Fred and George. They knew it was code for "Go to safety, and I won't follow." she glared at the others each in turn, Kingsley, Remus and the twins each reciting it in turn, and Oliver said "I'll make sure that Aberforth and Charlie understand, now go." Without a word, she transported herself to Kira's' old place, and broke down sobbing. It was done. She didn't have a consort, she didn't have guardians, and she didn't have friends. "And so all I have left is the fragments of my shattered heart." **Finally, the Hall is silent, not even Dolores Umbridge or the Slytherins made a remark. Oliver held her tighter, waiting for her to speak. Sirius finally said "Harry, you should read the next chapter. It's probably in your point of view." Harry nodded and took the book from Anna. **

Harry Potter was in shock. His sister had just threatened to kill him and members of the Order if they tried to follow her. What he didn't know was why Wood and the twins weren't saying or doing anything. After Anna disappeared, he rounded on Wood. "Bloody hell, what was that about?!" In all the time they'd known each other, Harry had never seen his sister's main lover look like he did now. His dark eyes were bleak, his face taut, and the angles sharp. Wood didn't answer him. Kingsley broke the silence "She needs to do this, Oliver. Endangering us isn't her priority, protecting herself is." Wood glared at the older wizard. "It is a requirement of who she is." Shacklebolt amended, his features hardening into a scowl. George snarled "She hasn't been right since Sirius died." Lupin sighed "Actually, since Kira died. She inherited everything, after all." Fred shrugged "We should get on with moving Harry, at any rate. Our lovely goddess wouldn't want us to dawdle." **Everyone present is stunned.** **Fred and George were actually insightful, and Harry acknowledged that his sister had lovers.**

Later, Harry was brooding in the living room. Oliver, Kingsley, Remus and the twins were discussing how to deflect something called a celestial curse. Everyone was trying not to look like they were eavesdropping, while Moody was blatantly listening a foot away. At exactly midnight, twin cracks went off in the center of the room. Charlie Weasley and Aberforth Dumbledore both straightened. "Where…" Charlie's voice dropped off. Wood answered shortly "She made us practically swear an oath not to find her. We're discussing celestial curses if you want to catch up on conversation." With a grunt, Aberforth shook his head to go talk to his brother. Charlie grabbed a spot on the floor and listened to Lupin tell the others about celestial curses. **The Hall buzzed with voices as Harry's chapter came to a close. He said "Ginny the next chapter is in your point of view." Ginny rose from her seat to read aloud, glancing at her brothers, sitting around Anna like real guards.**

Ginny was puzzled to find a note in the book. "There's a note." She announced before reading it out "Dear Sir or Madam, I do not exist in your time, but as you are reading this, I will assume you are following my instructions. My name is Pride Wood, and my coconspirators are my siblings; Sirius, Remus, and Persistence Wood. My cousins and their fathers' godson; James, Albus and Lily Potter and Teddy Lupin, their cousins; Hugo and Rose, Victoire, Athena, Molly and Calliope Weasley. And lastly, Scorpius Malfoy. I know, you are surprised. Knowing the histories of all the parents, and the couplings; so am I. However, you do not. Hopefully, telling you won't ruin anything, if I don't tell you the time. I'll work my way backwards. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy, Calliope Indira Weasley's father is Charlie Weasley and unfortunately, her mother is unknown. Molly Weasley's parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley, Athena Muriel Weasley's parents are Fred and Angelina Weasley, Victoire Apolline Weasley's parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley, Hugo Harry and Rose Ariana Weasley's parents are Ronald and Hermione Weasley "**People started laughing, and stopped only when Dumbledore cleared his throat.**" Lily Melusine, Albus Severus and James Sirius Potter's parents are Harry and Ginny Potter. Teddy Lupin's parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. The parents of Pride Hermione, Sirius Aberforth, Remus Lucian and Persistence Ginevra Wood are Oliver and Liliana Wood.

If that hasn't scared you off reading this, then let me warn you: Intense sexual themes and heartbreak, discovery of old secrets and deaths that await lie within. You know that goddess Kirana Elisetta Maharet Potter and her infamous consort, Sirius Black, are dead. Will the next goddess die? Will we cease to exist? Time will tell. Note, this is the last time I will tell you to stop, close the book, never speak of it again. Pride Hermione Wood and co.

Ginny continued reading. "It was strange, to see the Weasley sitting room filled to the brim without Anna imperiously but graciously holding court. Ginny saw the pain in the eyes of the guys who had devoted themselves to the Potter goddesses for a long time, and had been unceremoniously set aside. A light shone in the middle of the room, and a letter dropped to the floor, at Aberforth's feet. "My warriors, I release you from the blood vow." Wood swore. In unison with Remus, Aberforth, Kingsley, Fred, George and Charlie. Harry looked depressed, and he didn't even know what the blood vow meant.


End file.
